Apollo
Apollo was the god of the sun, healing, medicine, light, order, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, mathematics, truth, prophecy, oracles as well as other things. He is known as "the Bright one", "king of minstrels", "lord of the golden bow", "leader of the Muses" and "guide of the wolves". He is the son of Zeus and the titaness Leto. He is also the twin brother of Artemis, and are known as the Twin Archers. History When Leto was pregnant, Hera was furious with Zeus' unfaithfulness and forbade the Titaness from giving birth on either the islands or mainlands. Fortunately, the floating isle of Delos gave sanctuary to Leto, and through the help of all the goddesses, who begged Hera to allow Eilethyia, the goddess of childbirth, to come to Leto, she finally gave birth to the goddess Artemis and, nine days later, Apollo. A four day-old Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a golden bow and a set of arrows which he used to kill Python, a dragon that was previously sent by hera to chase Leto. After his defeat of Python, Apollo established the Oracle of Delphi as recompense, for the Python was the child of Gaea, and Gaea complained to Zeus about Apollo's act. He also established the Pythian games and named his Oracle the Pythia, to honor his foe. Apollo is also the god who found Chiron and raised him, attributing Chiron's skills and wisdom to Apollo's tutelage. He was considered by the Athenians as Apollo Patroos, or Fatherly Apollo, because his son Ion was believed to be the ancestor of the Ionians, of whom the Athenians were a part of. Ionian means 'Devotees of Apollo'. When Niobe insulted his mother, saying her children were better, Apollo shot all of Niobe's sons and killed them. Apollo was believed to have won the first Olympic games, established to honor Zeus' victory over Kronos and was originally a games for the gods, and is recorded as defeating Ares at wrestling and Hermes at racing. So the Ancient Greeks gave laurel branches as rewards to victors in honor of this, as the laurel was the holy tree of Apollo. During the Trojan War, Apollo was the chief patron and protector of the Trojans and Hector in particular. Apollo shot arrows of plague into the Greek encampment as retribution for Agamemnon's insult to his priest, whose daughter had been captured by them. He demanded her return and the Greeks complied, indirectly causing the anger of Achilles. He also taunted Achilles so that he would chase him, giving the Trojans time to escape back to Troy. When Diomedes injured Aeneas during a battle, Apollo rescued him after Aphrodite was wounded by Diomedes as well, trying to save her son. He transported the Trojan to Pergamos where his wound was tended by his mother and sister. Throughout the war, he constantly drove on Hector and almost destroyed the Greeks. At the behest of Zeus, Apollo used Zeus' aegis to force the Greeks back to their ships. He also destroyed the great wall the Greeks built, as easily as a child breaks a sandcastle, according to Homer. Apollo also aided Paris in slaying Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. After the war, Apollo and Poseidon destroyed the Walls of Troy, believed to be the greatest of walls and built by the two gods during their exile from Olympus. When Hermes was born, he stole Apollo's sacred cattle. Outraged, Apollo demanded something to be done to him as punishment. Instead, to make up for it, Hermes made a lyre, a musical instrument, and gave it to Apollo as a peace offering. After that, Hermes and Apollo became the closest of friends, so much so that Apollo said to him that he was the most beloved of the gods to him, and Hermes became an Olympian. Soon after, Hermes crafted the reed pipes. Apollo begged for them, so Hermes made a deal with him: he would give him the reed pipes in exchange for the caduceus. Apollo agreed, and then became the god of music. Personality Apollo stood mostly for truth and didn't like lies. He maintained order where he could. He had a passion for the arts, archery, healing others and bringing plague to his enemies. He had a love for music and poetry, seeing himself as the greatest there will ever be. The greatest of Zeus' sons and the most powerful, he saw himself above all his siblings. He was protective of his mother and sister, and was protective of his children. He inspired mortals to reach their true potential. Appearance Apollo was tall, clean shaven and had an average, lean build. Capabilities Apollo was known as Zeus' most powerful son, as he was trusted with more significant powers than any other of his children. He was he god of prophecies, being able to tell the future. He could play any instrument. He could heal mortals of any illness, and brought the art of healng and medicine to mankind. Also Category:Navigation templates Category:Gods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Immortals